Henka no Kaze
by Mirabelle-r
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki, hijo de un daimyô cuyo poder abismal le brinda economía y comodidades ostentosas, se ve embelesado cuando conoce a un joven habilidoso en el arte del entretenimiento y placer, seduciéndolo con el fascinante y enigmático mundo al que pertenece y del que aparenta no haber retorno.


Amanecer lejos de casa Niebla sobre las montañas

Matsuo Bashô

Era Kan'en - Año 1749

La imagen que reflejaba el pequeño espejo redondo sobre el tocador era la de un muchacho desanimado y preocupado.

Un muchacho de rubios cabellos deslizaba el pincel sobre sus labios carmesí con suma atención, no tenía intenciones de cometer el terrible error de arruinar su maquillaje. Ya había pasado por aquel suceso semanas atrás y le costó una semana sin desayuno debido a que llegó tarde a su reunión con el cliente. No se lo deseaba a nadie.

—Yuri, voy a entrar.

Tal vez fue pura suerte, o una clase de instinto que lo llevó a acostumbrarse a esa clase de interrupciones por parte de su hermano mayor cuando estaba en medio de su preparación para el dichoso banquete, pero Yuri consiguió no arruinar la terminación de la comisura de sus labios cuando Viktor apareció en la puerta de su habitación.

Era mejor omitir el hecho de que su hermano había perdido la costumbre de pedir permiso.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? —en un movimiento lento guardó el pincel y tomó el trozo de carbón para empezar con el delineado en sus ojos. Su cabello aún no estaba listo tampoco, y faltaban tan sólo cuatro horas para que se presentara en la o-chaya.

Yuri miró al muchacho de cabellos plateados através del espejo, intercalando la mirada entre su maquillaje y el rostro iluminado de Viktor. Permanecía todavía en sus ropas de dormir, por lo que dedujo que se trataba de su día libre.

—Procura no olvidar nada, cuida las cuerdas vocales al momento de cantar, tampoco alces la voz por tonterías o no se interesarán en ti para que madre pueda llamarte otra vez. —dijo en voz suave, no como un consejo, sino como una orden.

La mano del muchacho rubio se detuvo a medio camino en cuanto el carbón presionó sobre su ojo derecho. Viró hacia el mayor, tan serio como de costumbre cuando se trataba de trabajo.

—Lo tendré en cuenta. —respondió. Yuri volvió a la tarea de su pintura, no era momento de perder el tiempo. Incluso si Viktor aparecía frente a él como en cada ocasión que sabía que se alistaba a solas en su cuarto.

Su hermano mayor lo había vuelto una especie de ritual el presentarse cuando se maquillajaba, sólo cuando las punturas tocaban su rostro. Y Yuri ya no se enfurecía al oír los consejos que tan bien ahora guardaba para sí y recordaba en cada banquete.

No advirtió la mano que de repente acarició la coronilla de su cabeza, desordenando algunos mechones rubios. Yuri se corrió con un gesto disfrazado de molestia, pero Viktor lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que el fruncimiento de sus cejas se debía a la incomodidad por recibir un gesto cariñoso. El orgullo no sería abandonado tan fácilmente.

Viktor sonrió en su lugar, sin mencionar nada más. Se dio media vuelta y desapareció tras la puerta sin que Yuri pudiera agradecerle en voz alta. Pero tampoco hacía falta.

En un gesto lento acomodó el carbón entre sus dedos y volvió a la tarea de remarcar su párpado inferior. Sin embargo, su mirada, pese a permanecer puesta en su propia imagen en el espejo, no era realmente consciente de lo que veía en frente. Su mente se detuvo en el momento en que sus cabellos fueron acariciados por la mano de Viktor, y en sus palabras cargadas de aquel cariño que solía demostrar de manera tan particular.

Su hermano era siempre tan cuidadoso y protector que sino fuese por los años que lo conocía diría que sólo quería fastidiarlo.

O tal vez sí tenía intenciones de molestarlo.

Con los años comprendió que Viktor deseaba su crecimiento personal y profesional através del régimen estricto de entrenamiento que implicaba practicar con él. Y Yuri, con su carácter revelde y volátil, debía hacer a un lado su actitud y obedecer al que era su hermano mayor. Viktor era el hôkan[1] más requerido de todo Edo, lógicamente sabía lo que hacía.

No obstante, solía preguntarse las razones por las cuales únicamente lo entrenaba a él y rechazaba a los hermanos que suplicaban por ser preparados por él, por un hôkan de renombre.

Yuri, en alguna pequeña parte de su alma, quería creer que era especial.

—Ya has tenido el tiempo suficiente, es hora de colocarte el kimono. —la puerta corrediza se abrió por segunda vez, a diferencia de los pasos suaves de Viktor, los de su madre eran firmes e invasivos.

—No he terminado aún. —Yuri fue levantado por los aires y acomodado con una postura recta en el centro de la habitación por la mujer de cabellos castaños. Su ceño fruncido no significaba otra cosa que irritación.

—¿Y qué te tiene perdiendo el tiempo? Tengo a Yuuko esperando por ti. Sabes bien que el señor Kurodo no estará feliz de hacerlo, lo has hecho esperar muchas veces en menos de tres meses.

Los labios de Minako se entreabieron para resolplar con hastío, mientras que sus manos hacían señas para que la criada ingresara al cuarto.

Yuri frunció los labios, su cuerpo siendo vestido y desvestido tan deliberadamente era una sensación a la cual todavía no se acostumbraba. Más aún por la chica de cabellos castaños y ojos expresivos, siempre con una sonrisa adornando su rostro e incomodándolo.

—El señor Kurodo-

—Silencio. No me respondas. —Minako cortó las palabras del menor en cuanto este mencionó el nombre de su cliente—. Yuuko, vístelo de una vez. —con la demanda en el aire hecha, la joven se aproximó a Yuri con el kimono en sus brazos y lista para alistarlo, no sin antes enviarle una mirada de disculpas y arrepentimiento por lo que haría a continuación—. Es su trabajo, deja de sentir lástima por él, niña. —Minako se alejó de los jóvenes y se retiró de la habitación.

Un tranquilo silencio se formó en el ambiente, uno que Yuri agradeció que Yuuko no cortara porque de lo contrario habría enrojecido de la vergüenza.

En el primer piso de la okiya Minako buscaba a su hijo predilecto. Título que se había ganado por miles de razones y no sólo por el maravilloso hecho de que las ganancias fueran en aumento.

Lo encontró en el almacén de los zori, acomodando los calzados con una expresión tranquila, casi complacida.

—Dentro de unos días tienes cita con el damyô. —dijo de pronto apreciendo a su lado. El gesto de Viktor no cambió, manteniéndose tan sereno como si nada se le hubiera informado.

—Lo sé.

Minako mordió su lengua ante el frío tono de voz contrario. Por supuesto, no eran buenas noticias, jamás lo serían.

—Cuando pises el suelo de la maldita Casa, recuérdalo, recuerda esto. —la mujer apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del menor, no le sorprendió percatarse que Viktor estaba tenso, lo que la sorprendió fue la distancia que de repente impuso por propia voluntad.

—Iré a tomar un poco de aire, madre. —Viktor sonreía falsamente en su sencillo kimono blanco y sus cabellos sueltos, estos le ofrecían una imagen fantasmal y preciosa.

Minako intentó ver más allá del gesto risueño y las mejillas levemente coloradas de una imprevista vergüenza, pero falló penosamente cuando Viktor se giró y cruzó los pasillos en dirección a la salida sin darle siquiera la chance de despedirse.

Viktor quería estar solo. Y Minako debía resignarse a respetar aquello.

En las afueras de la okiya Okukawa, sobre un puente levadizo que cruzaba el lago acristalado en el que un cardumen de peces nadaba libremente de lado a otro, el muchacho de mirada distraída apreciaba el paisaje bajo él, con sus brazos apoyados sobre la baranda de madera roja, misma que hacía contraste con el aspecto pulcro de Viktor.

No advertía realmente la cantidad de miradas que reposaban en él con deseo y curiosidad, puesto que tanta era su aparente concentración en las aguas y los pequeños peces frenéticos que, incluso de haberlo hecho, le habría traído sin cuidado. La realidad de su belleza le era consciente cuando jugaba con sus clientes y estos mismos remarcaban esta característica. Sólo así Viktor podía presumir de su singular aspecto.

Sin embargo, todo era diferente si de admirar otra clase de belleza se trataba; la misma que frecuentaba ahora mismo cuando contaba con días libres para renovar sus aires. Aquellos peces anaranjados entre erráticos movimientos encantaban a Viktor sin saberlo.

Esto lo llevaba a asociarse a sí mismo con uno de los peces, cualquiera de todos ellos, mientras que los demás reflejaban el número incierto de clientes que, cargados de intenciones malsanas, llegaban a él como si fuera el único pez en el estanque. Tan pequeño a simple vista, pero con un mundo enorme dentro de la ignorancia de aquellos preciosos animales.

En su mente aquella imagen poseía cierto encanto y belleza.

Un imponente sol recaía en Edo, otorgando un día soleado para los pueblerinos que caminaban con tranquilidad por las calles, sumidos en las tareas por cumplir a lo largo del nuevo día.

Viktor disfrutaba de la cálida estación en silencio. Mantenía el firme pensamiento de que la mayoría de las personas eran más felices, aparentemente más energizadas inclusive. Hasta el grupo de samurais cruzando el puente conversaban amenos entre ellos, parecían no recordar las responsabilidades con las que cargaban.

Era la mejor época del año. Pese a que, harto de escuchar tal mentira y fingir agrado, solían asemejar su imagen con lo puro de la nieve. También su dulce indiferencia era una razón para remarcar y comparar con la gélida estación según sus escandalosos clientes.

Pero Viktor se sentía un fiel amigo del sol.

Sintió los brazos entumecidos y echó un último vistazo a los peces, creyendo que ya era tiempo de regresar a la okiya. La visita rutinaria y matutina estaba hecha.

Su vista se alzó con algo de melancolía, cruzándose en el camino con la imponencia del Castillo Edo que, a varios metros de distancia, se levantaba con orgullo tras las incontables manzanas de casas que parecían protegerlo de alguna posible calamidad.

Se mantuvo observando aquel paisaje por varios segundos y, antes de darse cuenta, su estómago ya estaba retorciéndose. Ya era momento de regresar.

A cientos de metros, rodeado por una inmensa fosa de aguas claras y campos de jardines verdes, en el interior del Castillo Edo un joven despertaba de su letargo en su correspondiente habitación.

El muchacho de oscura cabellera se removió fastidioso entre las sábanas de su lecho; una ráfaga de viento ingresó por los ventanales de su cuarto y Yuuri se incorporó cuando el incómodo frío lo envolvió, despertándolo por completo. El brillo del sol se hizo un espacio entre algunos rincones del cuarto, embelleciendo el ambiente silencioso con su luminación.

Una voz lo llamó de pronto desde el otro lado de la puerta con cuidado.

—Yuuri-san, estoy entrando.

El mencionado largó un bostezo. La voz del samurai personal de su padre jamás podría ser una molestia para los oídos sensibles de Yuuri, mucho menos a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

—Puedes pasar. —informó con la voz adormecida.

Un hombre de rasgos duros se hizo presente ante Yuuri, el cual se puso de pie y fue detrás del cambiador para mudar sus prendas de dormir. El mayor al verlo enseñó una reverencia a modo de disculpa, su visita al parecer había sido de lo más inoportuna.

—Dime qué quiere mi padre ahora, Otabek. —el acento japonés transformó el nombre del samurai en uno por completo diferente. La evidente "u" al final siempre sonaba cómica para el muchacho de procedencia kazaja.

Otabek carraspeó antes de poder hablar.

—El señor Toshiya requiere de su presencia en cuanto la reunión culmine.

Un insulto por lo bajo fue arrojado al aire. El japonés se mostró ante Otabek vestido con unas prendas diferentes a las anteriores y, mientras murmuraba entre insultos al que parecía ser su padre, cerraba las aperturas del kosode[2] al rededor de su pecho, permitiendo por unos segundos que la piel se viera entreverada a los ojos incómodos del samurai por tal descuido.

—¿Y a qué hora se supone que la reunión termine? —cuestionó Yuuri intentado omitir el mal humor.

—A la hora del Gallo.

—¿Al atardecer? —subiendo el tono de la voz, alterado—. ¿No debía reunirse con el Shogun? —Yuuri fulminó con la mirada a Otabek, y éste le enseñó su más cordial reverencia cuando notó que la molestia gradualmente se apoderaba del japonés.

—Ha cumplido con los mandatos solicitados por el Shogun al amanecer. —al incorporarse se encontró con la seriedad plasmada en el rostro del hijo de su señor. El kazajo, respetuoso a pesar de todo, se mantuvo firme frente a la ansiosa actitud de Yuuri.

—De acuerdo, dile que allí estaré. Puedes retirarte. —el japonés dio por finalizada la charla cuando dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a Otabek. Tras una última reverencia el samurai partió.

Se quedó varado en el medio del cuarto, observando como los rayos del sol se adentraban al mismo mientras sus pensamientos divagaban como de costumbre.

Yuuri ciertamente no sabía muy bien que podía esperar de una conversación con su padre. Ya no quería lidiar con la repetida idea de que podría necesitar más criados para cuidar de él, o más bien vigilarlo, porque era exactamente lo que hacían.

La era de paz en la que el país nippon se encontraba parecía no relajar a su padre; la obsesión por controlar las cuidades-estado bajo su dominio había llevado a los pueblerinos a las protestas por las subidas de impuestos, y los campesinos se negaban a entregar las cosechas correspondientes, repercutiendo en constantes demandas de los pueblos.

Toshiya no sólo lidaba con las quejas del Shogun, sino que los consejales lo habían amenazado de relevarlo de su puesto si no cumplía con su trabajo. Un pueblo furioso significaba peligro, y no era lo que necesitaban en esos momentos. Ni nunca.

Por lo mismo Toshiya había dejado de frecuentar amistades con las que solía ir a bares por las noches, o a aquellos lugares de supuesta buena reputación en donde abundaban mujeres y hombres. Ahora debía centrarse en solucionar lo importante antes de que los pueblerinos se levantaran en su contra. Mantener el régimen de Edo era fundamental.

Esto había llevado al daimyô, o como a Yuuri se empecinaba en llamarlo a escondidas; el vasallo del Shogun, a encerrarse sobre la torre más alta del Castillo Imperial con sus propios consejales. Sin embargo, los criados, al contrario de lo que Yuuri creyó, aún seguían las órdenes de su señor y procuraban cuidar la espalda del hijo menor de la familia imperial.

Yuuri seguía unas cuantas órdenes a sus aburridos e inexpertos veintitrés años, y una de ellas era la de frecuentar únicamente los jardines y los alrededores del complejo militar, jamás debía sentir interés por el exterior, jamás debía salir solo.

Era sofocante.

Si quería salir era acompañado por los sirvientes de su padre.

Resignado a las órdenes acatadas durante toda su vida, no podía negar que contaba con un estilo de vida envidiable y cómodo a los ojos de los empleados o incluso de los samurais residentes.

El problema era que Yuuri se había saltado unas cuantas etapas de su vida al ser un hijo sumamente obediente, y la extrema comodidad empezaba a aburrirlo mientras que el peligro y la adrenalina parecían ser las mejores opciones para su idea de fuga momentánea.

La curiosidad por conocer más del mundo exterior alimentaba a su alma protegida. Una arriesgada combinación si al hijo de un damyô nos referimos.

Yuuri intentó olvidar su molestia con su padre hasta que fuera la hora de la reunión. Fue en busca de su té de la mañana y en el recorrido por los interminables pasillos se encontró con una fila de samurais caminando en sentido a contrario, probablemente para encontrarse con su padre. Otabek estaba entre ellos, con una vestimenta sombría al igual que los demás, diferente a las armaduras que recordaba que utilizaban cuando Yuuri era tan sólo un niño.

Un Japón libre de guerras traía cambios tan rotundos como los estragos que había causado.

Cuando por fin cruzó la enormidad de la puerta, ya con el té entibiándole las manos, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire al sentir el cálido viento veraniego acariciar su rostro. Yuuri sonrió, percibiendo como sus malos ánimos mutaban.

Sus mañanas transcurrían entre paseos y recorridos por los infinitos jardines, buscando el tronco de un árbol para ponerse cómodo y escribir haikū[1] hasta que uno de los criados lo encontraba tras los matorrales, anunciando que el almuerzo para él ya estaba listo. El hijo del daimyô asentía, diciendo que pronto estaría en el cuarto de alimento. Y el criado se retiraba.

Yuuri entonces cambiaba de puesto, adentrándose hasta el final de los árboles y abandonando la zona de los jardines, así los empleados no podrían interrumpirlo y él podía tomarse todo el tiempo que quisiera sin molestias de por medio, explayando sus ideas sobre mundos desconocidos basados en los haikū de Matsuō Basho.

Pero ahora, cuando acabó con su té y cargaba con la taza por caminos conocidos de piedra cercanos a los cuarteles de soldados, Yuuri no sentía deseos de escribir haikū, tampoco podía imaginarlos para luego plasmarlos sobre papel. Yuuri se sentía tan vacío como la taza que sostenían sus manos ansiosas. Sin inspiración alguna.

La inspiración sencillamente no llegaba a él como antes.

Aburrido. Todo lo que lo rodeaba, cada día, era aburrido.

Y la culpa la tenía su maldito padre, tan entusiasmado con la idea de encerrarlo hasta que encontrara una nueva excusa para divertirse a costa de su vida arruinada.

Yuuri no lo había pensado mucho antes por simple temor, la seguridad era estricta en todo el Castillo Edo, y de no serlo le resultaría de lo más extraño. Antes creía que los guardias de las afueras podrían delatarlo, acusarlo con su padre por un posible escape. No pudo alegrarse más cuando una mañana cruzó la puerta principal, abierta a esa hora por una cuestión de reglas impuestas, pero sobre todo, abierta ante el sonido bullicioso de la cantidad numerosa de personas caminando sobre el suelo de piedra y a las sensaciones extrañas y desconocidas para Yuuri. Los guardias, uno a cada lado de la puerta, lo miraron con una expresión tan indiferente que hasta se sintió ofendido.

Al final nada importó. Yuuri, cobarde ante las órdenes de su padre sobre nunca sentir deseos de salir, dio la vuelta luego de pedir disculpas y se adentró corriendo rápido hacia el Castillo, escapando de su oportunidad.

Una actitud comprensible, después de todo, para alguien que vivía en una prisión.

No obstante, ese día se había determinado, esa misma noche saldría y desobedecería a Toshiya sin importar qué. Y quien sabe, tal vez encontraba inspiración para su habilidad con la poesía.

La tarde cayó lenta, y cuando Yuuri ingresó al enorme cuarto de reuniones, su padre se encontraba sentado en el centro leyendo unos cuantos pergaminos con suma concentración. El aroma a incienso abundaba por los alrededores.

Pese al silencio y tensión palpables, el hijo del daimyô tomó asiento sobre los mullidos almohadones acomodados justo frente al lugar de Toshiya. Finalmente el mayor se dignó a levantar su rostro y le dirigió a Yuuri una mirada preocupante, lo cual lo alarmó. No supo si fingía, pero una expresión como aquella no podría indicar buen augurio.

—Dime, padre —habló primero Yuuri—. ¿Qué hago aquí?

Yuuri quiso largarse de allí cuanto antes. El ambiente lo agobió de pronto y temió por lo que Toshiya pudiera decirle. Su rostro contraído en emociones que no podía interpretar.

—Iré al grano —exclamó grave el mayor, acomodando su yukata con un simple movimiento de dedos. Se aclaró la gargante antes de hablar—. Los rumores que llegan a mí, como has de saber, lentamente arruinan mi posición social.

Yuuri asintió automáticamente como si comprendiese.

—No vivo de rumores, hijo, también debes saberlo. Lo cierto es que cometí errores a lo largo de mis años como padre, y quizás uno de ellos fue apartarte de todos por temor a que te hirieran —Toshiya ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de su hijo y prosiguió. Yuuri no esperaba tales palabras, no a esas alturas—. Pero en mi afán por protegerte he ocasionado que las malas lenguas escupan su veneno, y éste caiga sobre mí—los ojos del mayor se volvieron aún más serios—. Y también sobre ti.

Hubo un largo silencio luego, y el menor tragó saliva, sintiendo su lengua seca.

—Padre, no comprendo. —temió irritar a su padre con sus osadas palabras.

Toshiya sin embargo suspiró, asintiendo.

—Tienes veintitrés años, y tu única experiencia es la de recorrer los jardines de nuestro Castillo. —Yuuri entrecerró los ojos, seguía sin entender—. Necesitas conocer el mundo exterior, y aquí no puedes lograrlo, hijo mío.

Yuuri se inclinó hacia adelante y parpadeó varias veces. ¿Acaso su padre podía referirse a lo que por tanto tiempo deseó pedir y por miedo no se atrevió?

—Bueno, se ha vuelto complicado en los últimos años el buscar algo con lo que entretenerme. —Yuuri apenas sonrió.

—Uno normalmente agradecería el no poseer un peso como lo es un cargo social, como el que tú no tienes. —la mirada de Toshiya era indescifrable, pero Yuuri se apresuró a corregir su error.

—No, por supuesto. Y agradezco el que seas tú el que pueda enseñarme sobre eso- —Toshiya lo interrumpió.

—Debes ganarte el respeto de nuestro pueblo, y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo hasta ahora. ¿Qué dices? ¿Me acompañas esta noche? Podremos distendernos, yo de tanto trabajo y tú conociendo lo que por tanto tiempo te ha rodeado y por puro egoísmo prohibí.

El menor no podía creer lo desvergonzado que su padre podía ser. Pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad ofrecida directamente del responsable que lo había aislado por tanto tiempo. Sería iluso de su parte si no aceptaba.

—Por supuesto que sí, padre. ¿Qué tienes pensado? Si no es una molestia para ti deseo saberlo. —Yuuri mantuvo su sonrisa compasiva y lastimosa hasta que el hombre por fin respondió, tan autoritario y orgulloso como su postura erguida indicaba.

—Iremos a conseguir una mujer para ti.

La sonrisa de Yuuri entonces se desvaneció.

"Distrito de Luces rojas"

Era el nombre excéntrico cual brebaje lujurioso del lugar al que su padre lo llevaba en esos instantes. Yuuri podía no tener experiencia con el mundo de afuera, pero no era ingenuo. Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprender qué iría a hacer en aquella zona, en donde los hombres se perdían entre hombres y mujeres que ofrecían servicios sexuales.

A Yuuri no le interesaban esa clase de servicios. Su padre creía, tal vez, en una inocencia perdida que su hijo ya no tenía desde hacía años. O confundía la inexperiencia con otros conceptos por completo diferentes.

La peor parte era que Toshiya era consciente del nulo apetito sexual por prostitutas que Yuuri tenía. Toshiya era ambicioso, prejuicioso y vivía de los rumores ajenos que podrían difamarlo.

No le importaba realmente lo que su hijo podría desear. Sólo había una reputación social que cuidar.

Sonriendo con soberbia, el mayor caminaba unos pasos más adelante que Yuuri, quien intentaba ignorar las miradas curiosas de ver al daimyô en las propias calles de Edo.

Yuuri pudo avistar en la lejanía las luces rojas del Distrito de Yoshiwara através de un puente que dividía el mundo real y el mundo de los placeres. El camino se aglomeraba gradualmente a medida que se aproximaban y una cantidad incierta de hombres ingresaban por la puerta principal, mientras que grupos de mujeres querían pasar desapercibidas entre la multitud y eran detenidas por oficiales sostieniendo una vara de metal.

—Desagradable —la voz de su padre captó su atención, obligándose a mirarlo con una ceja alzada. Toshiya estaba ensimismado con la vista de mujeres empujándose unas a otras que no advirtió este atrevimiento—. Mujeres queriendo pagar por mujeres. Aberrante.

Yuuri quiso reírse, pero por supuesto que no lo hizo. Su padre tal vez era ciego o un completo hipócrita, ya que si un hombre ofrecía sumas abismales por prostitutas entonces era todo una hazaña.

Toshiya cambió drásticamente su expresión de desagrado. Cuando Yuuri cambió su vista de dirección se topó con un anciano amigo de su padre, uno de los tantos samurai retirados que cada cierto tiempo Toshiya visitaba, caminando en dirección opuesta hacia ellos.

—Toshiya-san, buenas noches —una vez a una cercanía prudente, el mencionado sonrió con aparente felicidad y saludó al anciano con una reverencia.

—Buenas noches, Fujiwara-san.

—¿Tu hijo? —cuestionó sonriente, fijándose en Yuuri, el cual también bajó su cabeza en señal de saludo.

—Si —dijo nada más Toshiya—. Ahora mismo estábamos yendo en busca de una mujer.

—Oh —el canoso anciano no despegó su mirada sobre Yuuri, luego se centró en Toshiya—. Pero no querrán perder su tiempo allí, regreso de las zonas de Casas de té.

Por una fracción de segundo Toshiya mostró sorpresa.

—¿Sigue allí? —preguntó de pronto. El anciano negó con la cabeza, encogiendo sus hombros.

—No lo sé, deberías apresurarte.

Con un ridículo misticismo el anciano palmó un par de veces el hombro de Toshiya, y le dirigió una última sonrisa a Yuuri antes de continuar con su camino sin pronunciar alguna palabra más.

Yuuri viró hacia el extraño anciano, para luego volver la vista hacia su padre, extrañamente absorto con los ojos puestos en algún punto más allá del Distrito Rojo. Si de algo podía estar convencido, la atención de Toshiya ya no estaba puesta en aquellas luces carmesí, sino en algo mucho más interesante que Yuuri, para su fortuna, aún ignoraba.


End file.
